


Homefires

by GaydineRoss



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance, You ever wake up in the morning and you're GAY?!?!?!, literally the softest thing i've ever written fuck i love these idiot gays, this is a gift for sluggo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaydineRoss/pseuds/GaydineRoss
Summary: It's cold outside and Elliott would rather hang out with Bloodhound instead of going to work.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 47





	Homefires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sluggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluggo/gifts).



Elliott absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair as he waited for the kettle to boil. He leaned against the cold counter in his pyjamas and scrolled through his phone, mostly the press getting hysterical over the upcoming Christmas games. Though they would never admit it, Elliott’s old kitten mug was their favourite, much like a gallon of green tea in the mornings. Elliott tiptoed back to the room with their tea, watching them sit up and tied their long black hair into a bun. 

“Hey,” he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to them, “how’s the most beautiful person in the world?” 

Bloodhound blushed and leant forward, one hand taking their mug and the other cupping Elliott’s cheek, pulling him into a sleepy kiss. 

“Elliott Witt, you spoil me.” 

They rested their forehead against his, eyes closing again. They were still tired, and Elliott worried. Bloodhound had been so stressed about the first winter on their farm. They wanted to get as much done as possible before they had to leave for the winter games, and the mere planning process of it all had exhausted them. Elliott loved his spouse dearly, but slowing down and taking a break was a habit he wished they’d become more inclined to. 

“I love you.” 

Simple words that made the newlywed Bloodhound melt into their mug. It made them light up every time they heard it; in the Ring, at the market, out on a walk with Artur. Elliott would take any opportunity to tell them and they absolutely relished every second of it. 

“And I you, elskan.” 

They kissed his forehead and drank from their mug, sighing as they glanced at the list on their bedroom wall of all the things they would have to do that day. 

“I’ll miss you today.” 

Elliott had a press photoshoot that day. Long hours under scorching hot lights and so many camera flashes it could give Pathfinder a headache. Elliott enjoyed the limelight, yes, but sometimes it was far more taxing than he would like. Needless to say, he knew he’d much rather stay by his new spouse and help them with their new home. He looked at the clock; if he wanted to be there on time he should have already left.

“Not if I stay with you, you won’t.”

He sent a quick text off to his agent. Something about fever. It didn’t matter. He turned his phone off and placed it on the bedside table with his mug. Getting back under the covers he wrapped his arms around Bloodhound’s shoulders, smiling as he felt them kiss his hand. He could be romantic in return, but he had better ideas while he had his gorgeous spouse in his arms.

“Eli! You stop that!” Bloodhound cried out between bouts of laughter as Elliott tickled their sides. They writhed with him, tickling him back and getting closer into his arms until they were little more than a pair of giggling messes.

They lay next to him, pulling his arm around them and resting their cheek on his chest, work all but forgotten. A beam of sunlight peaked through the curtains of their bedroom, highlighting the scars on Bloodhound’s cheeks that Elliott was so fond of. In a sigh of loving relief, he took in their beautiful pine wood scent. His heart was so overcome with passion for them; Bloodhound, fearsome and deadly champion of the arena, lay peacefully in his arms, and all with the rings to match. No words were going to get through to them how much he fell in love with them every morning they woke up together, so he would just have to hope his gestures were enough.

“You’re adorable.” Elliott whispered as he played with their hair, feeling them hum softly against him.

He’d marry them all over again given the chance; and he’d certainly never let his wonderful hunter go.


End file.
